ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
James Howard
James Howard is a British wrestler who is currently under contract for WrestleZone Championship Wrestling History Howard was a young up and coming MMA fighter, he was undefeated and set to make his way to UFC. However at a large house show in Las Vegas, the night he was supposed to sign, with Dana White and other notable MMA celebrities in the audience he was busted open in a fight for the first time. He flew into a blood rage. He grabbed the back of his opponents head and broke his opponents Jaw, left orbital bone, right cheek and nose with Muay-Thai knee strikes. When the referee tried to stop him he hit the ref twice in the face to knock him down and then kicked him in the groin with such force the ref almost lost a testicle to testicular torsion. He was banned from MMA and has spent the last couple of years trying to deal with his rage and training to be a wrestler. After making his way through the indies, he was signed up by WZCW. WrestleZone Championship Wrestling (2012 - present ) Debut and Lethal Lottery IV Howard made his debut against Mikey Stormrage on Aftershock 5. In a well fought match he took the victory. After the match, the two opponents shook hands in mutual respect. Howard missed out on the Lethal Lottery Pay-Per View after being eliminated from a Battle Royale dark match to determine the challenger for Justin Cooper's Mayhem Championship. He was eliminated by Ace Stevens, who went on to win the title later in the evening. Strikeforce and the build to Kingdom Come IV After the Lottery Howard decided to form a tag team with his former opponent Mikey Stormrage, after much debate they managed to settle on a name: Strikeforce. The team debuted on Aftershock 6 defeating the Bearded Local Talent, in the following weeks they established themselves as the number one contenders for the WZCW Tag Team Championship. Defeating the Mayhem Champion Stevenson Marquel and his number one contender Ace Stevens at Aftershock 7. Afterwards they progressed onto Ascension, defeating the team of Action Saxton and Saboteur at Ascension 47, the match ended in chaos with their opponents battling through the city. At Ascension 48 the team suffered their first (and so far, only) defeat to Steven Holmes and Constantine. Holmes hit Stormrage with some brass knuckles which allowed Constantine to hit his finisher and take the victory. Kingdom Come IV and Tag Team Championship At Kingdom Come IV Strikeforce participated in a triple threat TLC match against current champions Runn Reynolds Runn and previous opponents BLT. After a brutal match Strikeforce emerged victorious, with Mikey Stormrage capturing the gold for his team. Accomplishments *WZCW Tag Team Champion - with Mikey Stormrage (Current) In Wrestling Finishers *''Chaos Theory ''(Overcastle) *''TKO'' (Inverted Facelock DDT) Most Used Moves (Signature Moves in Bold) *'Kicks to chest of kneeling opponent followed by a kick to the head' *'Shining Wizard/Bulldog combination' *'Muay-Thai knee strikes' *Legsweep *Springboard Moonsault *Snap suplex *Bridged German Suplex-pin combo *Corner Hurricanrana *Running takedown into punches to abdomen *Armbar *Running DDT *Snapmere-Butterfly lock *Dropkick *Sunset Flip *Boxing punches Entrance Music Category:WZCW Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2012